Forum:Babette Charles
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Elisabeth (Babette) Charles Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) France Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 23 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle Born Species: Character species None. Muggle Born Witch Mother: Name, Unkown Father: Name, Luke Charles Siblings: Aimee Charles, (older sister) Other important figures: Lucy (her pet dog) History: She grew up in France to a unkown Muggle-Born mother and a muggle father, her father was a minuim payed worker. Meanwhile they lived in a normal house on a normal muggle street. Until Aimee got her letter to this school. Babette often wondered about that, sense her sister was 4 years older then her. Babette wasn't jealous of her dear sister. ' '''She just didn't seem to be pleased about it, overtime however Babette did get a bit jealous but not to the poin of any voilence. She did acciedtal magic at the age 11, and she was sitting and watching TV, and the lights slightly flickered even though it was pefrect weather. It slowly turned down the house on their street, and soon after she got her letter instrucing her to come here. She was much more please about that then anything. She then got her bag ready and left to the train stop. ' '''But after the four years of waiting for her letter or getting bad knews that she was just a muggle like her father was, She got the details on her 11th birthday, She got her letter when all the lights in her house flickered. She is 11 years old, still in her sisters shadow but more or less a Witch. She's getting her wand and all of her book suppelies right now. She is currently getting her wand and hopes it be something better then her sister's wand. Her sister got a Elder wand, but she hopes for better, although she will not be able to get one either. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Patience, Smart, Kind (Attributes, Skills) Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Shy, Not brave, does not like company (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) She's quite dorky and shy. But once you get to know her, she's a good friend. She isn't that brave honestly. She could be a alot braver, she is a very book smart girl. She likes people, but she doesn't like there company all that much. She reacts to people by starting at the ground or muttering. She can be friendly or boucy whenever she's having a good day. But she is an overall happy and kind young lady. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *'Ah! She's the dorkiess girl ever! But she's so gentle and sweet so its hard to get mad at her.' *How does your character react to other people when angry? *She doesn't say anything and leaves. *How does your character react to other people when happy? *Smiles and talks to people *How does your character react to other people when sad? *Goes to her bedroom and stays there. Doesn't assiocate with anyone. Having trouble? Try this. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) She's quite dorky looking. She doesn't like dressing up all fancy, She pefers her muggle clothes over the dress code. But still if you yell at her to put it on she will. She has blonde and blue Gir.jpg eyes, *Nationality/Ethnicity French *Hair color Red *Eye color Brown *Clothing style Muggle-styed (Casual dress) Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult (non IAM graduate) *Current student (First - Twelfth) *First *Graduate *Adult (Non graduate) Roleplayed by: (Insert ~~~) User name GoldenGail3 GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:14, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Timestamp : ( 07:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC)) Congratulations the character has been approved as a member of Aethelberg! Category:Approved